Many recently discovered browser software vulnerabilities are related to HTML code. Patches for such vulnerabilities are not always installed quickly, which increases risk of attack. For example, in many cases a user may take weeks or even month to install the latest patches. During this time, the user's software is vulnerable to attacks. Various exemplary technologies disclosed herein address ways to reduce or eliminate risk of attack on or through software services.